Avatar: Force of balance
Avatar: Force of Balance is a Star Wars au of Avatar:The Last Airbender, and features the Gaang as Jedi Padawans. Characters Jedi Aang Aang is a Vayu Padawan under the tutelage of Master Roku from the planet Aires in the Raava system. Katara Katara is a Kripya Padawan who is studying to be a healer under the watchful eye of Master Yugoda from the planet Aquas also in the Raava system. Toph Toph is a blind Di/Miraluka padawan from the planet Geos' third moon, Gaoling in the Raava system. She can see using the force and the vibrations from the ground. Like all natives of Gaoling, Toph learned at a young age how to use the vibrations of the ground to see. Her teacher Master Badger is also a Miraluka. Roku Roku is a Dechos Jedi Master from Pyros and the teacher of Aang. He is renown for creating a variation of Form IV, called the Fire Dragon, which uses his natural pyrokinetic abilites and the acrobatics of Ataru to create an unique form that unbeatable. Zuko Zuko is a Dechos Senior Padawan from Pyros and the student of his uncle, Master Iroh. He is a member of the crown family of Pyros and would have been the Crown Prince if he wasn't a Jedi, instead the crown princess is his younger sister Izumi. Zuko wields two lightsabers that connect into a saberstaff. He is also a practicitioner of the Fire Dragon. Planets Aires Aires is a grassland planet similar to Lothal with four mountain ranges. Home to the Vayu people, a race of force sensitive humanoids similar in appearance and tradtion to the Kiffar, they have the power over air. They also mark themselves with destinctive arrow tattoos showing that they are one of the Vayu. Aires is a democrachy, lead by a council of elders appointed by the people. The head of the council is Councilman Gyatso. Aquas Aquas is a snow capped planet similar to Hoth but with more open water. It's two moons are Tui and La. Home to the Kripya people, a race of force sensitive elven humanoids that have hydrokinetics. As a Kripya grows older their hair gains white streaks before fully becoming white. Aquas is groverned by a council of appointed elders and chiefs from each village and their spouses occasionally. The head of the council and planetary leader is Head Chief Yue. If anything would happen to Yue, her uncle, Chief Hakota would take over. Geos Geos is a multi terrain planet similar to Naboo with three habitable moons, Zaofu and Kyoshi, after two Di folk heroes. the third moon, Gaoling is home to Miraluka descendents. Home to the Di people, a tall humanoid race that half the population is force sensitve, most of the population has geokinetic. They are a fierce warrior race and are not to be messed with. Geos is a monarchy, lead by a king or queen and assisted by governors from various parts of the planet. The current king is King Dai the Bold. Pyros Pyros is a volcanic planet similar to Mustafar but with less lava. It is the closest planet to the sun in the Raava system. Home to the reptilian race of humanoids similar to the Falleen, the Dechos. The Dechos are pyrokinetic and very few of them are force sensitive, the most notable force senstives come from the crown family. Pyros is a monarchy, ruled over by the crown family for over ten thousand years. The laeder of the planet is Firelord Ursa, the widow of Firelord Ozai.